hallelujah הללויה
by Ro. Fo
Summary: סיריוס מנגן על הגיטרה שלו, שמעלה זיכרונות ישנים, כואבים וגם טובים.


I heard there was a secret chord

_I heard there was a secret chord  
that David played and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth, the minor fall, the major lift, the baffled king composing Hallelujah_

הגיטרה מעט קטנה בשבילו ושריטות מכסות את גוף העץ שלה, אבל הצליל שלה עדיין עמוק ומר, והמיתרים עדיין רוטטים כשהוא פורט עליהם.

הוא מביט אל זגוגית החלון החלבית, שרק האור חודר בעדה ולא מראה הרחוב הריק שבחוץ. הצלילים מהדהדים בבית הישן, ממלאים את החלל שהיה ריק במשך יותר מדי זמן, מאז שהוא ורמוס וג'יימס ופיטר – ולעזאזל איתו, עם פיטר – סיימו את לימודיהם.

הוא לא אמור להיות שם, אבל לא אכפת לו. הוא ברח פעם אחת, פעמיים, שלושה. אין טעם לברוח שוב, וגם פתאום יש לו זמן לחשוב. סוף-סוף, זמן לחשוב.

סיריוס לוחץ על מיתר שהאבק כיסה בשכבה דקה ואז לוחש לקירות,

_Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelu--jah_

חופש, הללויה. חופשי, הללויה.

הוא חופשי. והו, כמה כואב להיות חופשי.

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof, you saw her bathing on the roof, her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you to a kitchen chair, she broke your throne, she cut your hair, and from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

הוא תמיד היה זקוק להוכחות. זו הייתה החולשה שלו, לחכות להוכחות, אפילו אם הוא מקבל אותן רק ברגע האחרון, או אפילו כשמאוחר מדי.

מאוחר מדי, מאוחר מדי. צליל צורם קורע את האוויר כשהוא פורט חזק מדי על אחד המיתרים. אחר כך הוא מתעשת, והמנגינה חוזרת לקצב הרך, הנעים.

המראה שלו, שטוף אור ירח כסוף, כשהוא נשען על חלון חדר השינה בהוגוורטס ממלא אותו. זה זיכרון שנדמה כמעט עתיק, מכוסה באבק וישן כמו הגיטרה, אבל הרבה פחות נשכח.

סיריוס עוצם עיניים חלולות כמעט והזיכרון מתאדה ומשאיר רק מילים,

_Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelu--jah_

הזיכרונות הולכים ובאים גם כשהוא ישן ומעמיד פני מת, פשוט כי זה מה שהוא רוצה להיות.

הו, מוות. הללויה, מוות.

_Maybe I have been here before, I know this room; I have walked this floor, I used to live alone before I knew you  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch, love is not a victory march, it's a cold and its a broken Hallelujah_

החדר המוכר ממלא אותו במתיקות, כמו טעם השפתיים האלה שפעם היו שלו. ובעצם לא, הן לא היו מתוקות לגמרי, כמו שהנער ההוא, שלו היו שייכות, לא היה מתוק לגמרי. בשלב מסוים, המתיקות התחלפה במרירות צורבת, שבהקה גם בעיניים הזהובות שתאמו את השפתיים.

לפניו, הוא אסף בנות כמו מדליות וגביעים. עכשיו הוא יודע כמה חסר רגשות הוא היה, וגם זה בגללו. הוא שינה אותו כל כך.

ולכן סיריוס מנגן,

_Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelu--jah_

אהבה, הללויה.

מי ידע שהוא ילמד על אהבה בדרך ההיא?

מי ידע... שנער זהוב עיניים ושבור הוא זה שירכיב אותו מחדש?

_There was a time you let me know what's really going on below, but now you never show it to me, do you? (And)  
Remember when I moved in you; the holy dark was moving too, and every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

הם כמעט לא דיברו בבקרים ההם. הוא התייאש מלשאול, ולכן הוא רק חיבק אותו. הצלקות התכסו בשריטות חדשות, והוא ניקה אותם בעדינות, מעמיד פנים בשבילו כאילו לא הרגיש בשריריו הנדרכים מכאב.

אחרי הוגוורטס, הם שכרו דירה קטנה בלונדון ועברו לגור בה יחד. ג'יימס לא ידע שהם יותר מחברים טובים, ונראה היה שהמצב לא הולך להשתנות.

הוא באמת לא השתנה.

בחודשים האלה שגרו ביחד, היחסים שלהם רק המשיכו להתדרדר. לעיתים רחוקות הם דיברו באמת, וגם אז נדמה היה שמסך זכוכית חוצץ ביניהם. סיריוס התגעגע לזה, והוא עדיין מתגעגע לזה כשקולו הרועד ניתז מהקירות כהד,

_Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelu--jah_

ירח כסוף של חמלה. ירח עצוב של... שלו, שלו.

הללויה, איתו.

_Maybe there's a God above, and all I ever learned from love was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
And its not a cry you can hear at night, its not somebody who's seen the light, its a cold and its a broken Hallelujah_

בחג המולד של השנה השביעית, הם נסעו יחד לבית בסקוטלנד. ההורים שלו לא היו בבית, והוא כמעט התאכזב שלא יפגוש אותם. הוא תמיד תהה, למי הוא דומה יותר. לאימו? כן, היה בו משהו נשי. החיוך שלו, כך החליט, בטוח בא ממנה. ולאביו? הוא לא הצליח למצוא בו משהו, שהיה סיכוי כלשהו שבא מאביו, ולא משנה כמה חיפש.

בלילה השני שלהם שם, הם רבו. זה היה ריב טיפשי, אבל מספיק כדי שהוא יעלה על האוטונוס ויבלה את שארית החופש אצל ג'יימס.

הוא קיבל מכתב מסקוטלנד שלושה ימים אחרי זה, וחזר. שניהם התנצלו ובכו, אבל הוא לא היה בטוח שהבכי הזה היה בגלל הריב עצמו. נדמה היה לו, שהם בכו יחד על זה מה שקורה להם, ושכבר אז הם ידעו שהם לא יחזיקו מעמד הרבה אחרי זה.

סיריוס ממצמץ כמה פעמים כדי לסלק את הדמעות, ושפתיו נעות חרישית לזכר אותה חופשה שהייתה תחילתו של הסוף,

_Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelu--jah_

הוא לא בטוח איך יוכל לפגוש אותו שוב, אחרי מה שקרה. האם הוא מאמין שסיריוס היה זה ש... הרג אותם? אין לו שום דרך לדעת על מה שפיטר עשה... על הבוגד ההוא, פיטר.

ומה אם הוא מצא מישהו, אולי אפילו מישהי? הוא יתפרק. רק הוא - הוא והארי, הארי הקטן, החמוד, האומלל – משאירים אותו על הרגליים, נותנים לו את הכוח להמשיך.

סיריוס מנער את ראשו כדי להוציא את המחשבות האלו מהראש שלו. יש לו עוד ארבע שורות כדי לסיים את השיר.

_Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelu--u--jah_

השיר שהתנגן ברדיו המוגלגי של רמוס בלילה לפני שנפרדו בפעם האחרונה.

רמוס שר אותו, קולו בקושי נשמע מעל הגשם החזק שניתך על גג הדירה הקטנה. הוא פורר שלושה עלים ריחניים לתוך כוס תה, ושר. סיריוס שכב במיטה והביט בו, שטוף אור ירח עמום, על פניו מתגלגלות טיפות גשם שחמקו מהמגבת איתה ניגב את פניו.

המחשבה היחידה שחלפה במוחו בזמן שהם דיברו,הייתה שרמוס יפה יותר מכל דבר אחר בעולם. לא היה שם

כעס, רק עצב, עמוק ובלתי-נשלט. לסיריוס, שתמיד הייתה לו נטייה לייחס לדברים טעם, חשב במין פחד משונה, שהעצב הזה היה מר ומתוק וחריף וחמוץ באותו הזמן.

אחר כך רמוס לקח את המעיל והמטרייה שלו, סיים את התה ונשק לסיריוס בפעם האחרונה. ואז הוא הלך.

השיר נגמר, אבל לסיריוס יש דחף לשיר את הפזמון שוב. הוא עוצם את עיניו, נזכר, בוכה, לוחש, מנגן ובעיקר שר,

_Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelu--u--jah_

הללויה, רמוס. הללויה.


End file.
